Gyógyító szerelem
by Ayumi Hatake
Summary: A Sakonnal és Ukonnal történt harc során súlyos sebet szerzett Kiba. Állapota egyre válságosabbá válik, de a gyógymód nem ismert. Kankurou nem akarja cserben hagyni, így mindent megtesz, hogy segítsen a fiún.
1. Chapter 1

_Megjegyzés: A műben szereplő helyszínek és szereplők nem a sajátjaim, csupán felhasználom őket._

_Korhatár: Most még elenyésző, de később 18-as karika. _

_A/N: Az alapja ennek a történetnek asszem a 120-as rész az animeben, amikor Kiba leszúrja magát, csakhogy megszabaduljon a parazita hangfalusitól. _

_Gyógyító szerelem_

_Kiba szótlanul haladt két társa előtt, lehajtott fejjel, egészen addig, míg egy sarkon befordulva, valakivel össze nem ütközött. Felnyögve lépett volna hátrébb, de a szandálja sarka beakadt a puha földbe, így hanyatt vágódott volna, ha az illető nem kapja el a csuklójánál fogva, és vissza nem rántja magához. Megszeppent arccal nézett fel az előtte álló, bő egy fejjel magasabb srácra, aki érdeklődve vizsgálgatta arcát fekete szemeivel._

_- Hopsz! Ha továbbra is alvajáróként vonulsz az utcán, még valami bajod esik, Kiba Inuzuka.- jegyezte meg Kankurou vidám hangon, majd végre elengedte a fiút, aki azonnal elvörösödött szégyenében._

_- Nem is vagyok alvajáró!- kezdte a veszekedést, de Kankurou mögött felfedezte a másik két Homokfaluit, úgy dönt, nem folytatja, helyette durcásan karba tett kezekkel kerülte ki őket._

_- Mi baja van a kissrácnak?- kérdezte Temari furcsálkodva._

_- Ne haragudjatok rá, Kiba mostanában nincs valami jól.- motyogta Hinata halk hangon, aggódva nézve a távolodó fiú után. _

_- Ezt hogy érted?- nézett rá Gaara gyanakodva._

_Kérdésére a felelet egyenesen Kibatól jött, aki ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy felkiáltva esett össze a földön._

_- Kiba!!!- kiáltott fel a lány rémülten, mind az öten odarohanva hozzá._

_Kiba fájdalomtól eltorzult arccal térdelt a földön, előregörnyedve, kezeivel a felsőjébe markolva._

_- Mi a franc folyik itt?- kérdezte Kankurou emelt hangon, idegesen figyelve a szenvedő fiút._

_- Nem tudja senki, mert a nagyokos nem hajlandó elmenni orvoshoz.- magyarázta Shino szemrehányóan, miközben barátja elé térdelt, magához ölelve.- Nyugi, Kiba, lélegezz nagyokat. Nincs semmi baj, itt vagyunk melletted._

_Kiba ujjaival társa vállába mart, arcát a nyakába temetve próbálta legyűrni a fájdalmát, de az nagyon kínozhatta, mert már elkezdett könnyezni is._

_- És ti miért nem viszitek kórházba?- vágta rá Temari.- Ki tudja, mi a baja!_

_- Milyen gyakoriak a fájdalmai?- kérdezte Gaara is._

_- Már egy-két naponta jelentkeznek nála.- nyöszörögte Hinata kétségbeesve, társa kócos haját simogatva, aki még mindig hevesen remegett.- De nem engedi, hogy elvigyük, inkább szenved. Fogalmunk sincs arról, hogy mi a baja._

_- Ostobák.- morogta Kankurou sértő stílusban, majd mielőtt bárki szólhatott volna, megragadta Kiba vállát, majd elrántva Shinotól, gyorsan a karjába vette._

_- Ne...eressz el!- feszengett Kiba, de a homokfalui srác biztos kezekkel tartotta, elindulva vele a Hokage épülete felé._

_- Még mit nem! Itt játszod a hattyúk halálát, a társaidat idegesítve, mégis hogyan képzelted el ezt?_

_- Te ezt nem érted! Nem mehetek kórházba!!!- üvöltözött vele a végén Kiba, de hiába csapkodta a másikat, hiába feszengett, a srác kitartóan haladt nagy léptekkel a Hokage felé, nyomukban a többiekkel._

_II._

_- Ostoba! Miért csak most jössz, mikor már a többiek ráncigálnak ide?- kiáltotta Tsunade bosszúsan, mikor Shino elmagyarázta a fiú fájdalmas vonaglásának az okát._

_- Shizune!- szólt most asszisztensnőjének.- Keríts elő néhány medicint, azonnal!_

_Mikor a fekete hajú nő elsietett, a Hokage letérdelt a padlón szenvedő fiúhoz._

_- Hol fáj, Kiba?_

_- Min...mindenhol.- nyögte.- Kérem, hagyjanak! Mind...mindjárt elmúlik! Kérem!_

_Tsunade összevont szemöldökkel figyelte a fiút, mire váratlanul a kabátjához nyúlt és széthajtotta azt._

_- Neee!!!- kiáltott fel a fiú, de a feje mellett térdelő Kankurou szorosan lefogta a kezeit._

_A nő felhúzta a hálós felsőjét is, ám az eléjük táruló látványtól mindegyikük szeme elkerekedett a döbbenettől, Hinata felsikkantva kapta szája elé a kezeit._

_Kiba hasán két elég csúnya szúrt seb látszódott, amit még saját maga okozott, mikor a hangfalui gazfickóval harcolt, aki parazita módon beléköltözött. Ezúttal nem két szimpla sebről beszélhetünk, ugyanis a vágásból leheletvékony, kék fényben úszó fonalak nyúlványoztak ki dögivel, ráérősen tapogatva a bőr felszínét. A látvány eléggé horrorisztikusnak hatott, ráadásul a seb környékén látszódtak kisebb vágásnyomok, amik úgy tűntek, mintha valaki a fonalakat próbálta volna eltávolítani._

_Kiba ismét elsírva magát fordította oldalra a fejét, már nem tiltakozott._

_- Te jó ég.- szólalt meg elsőként Tsunade, ha lehet, még haragosabb arcot vágva.- hogy lehettél ilyen könnyelmű, Kiba? Ezek idegen chakrafonalak! Azonnal ide kellett volna jönnöd, amikor észrevetted ezeket! Mégis mióta tudsz erről?_

_- Másfél hete.- szipogta a fiú._

_- Másfél hete...!- hüledezett Tsunade, majd az ajtón berontó három orvosra nézett.- Azonnal vigyétek a fiút a műtőbe, sürgős belső átvizsgálást kell végezni rajta!_

_Az egyik orvos felkapta a fiút, majd a nyomában haladva mindenki követte őket a kórházig._

_III._

_Tik-tak. Három és fél óra. Tik-tak. Öt és negyed óra. Tik-tak...tik-tak...tik-tak..._

_- Mi tart már eddig?- járkált Kankurou fel s alá a műtőajtó előtt.- Már több, mint hat órája bent vannak!_

_- Ha igaz, amit a Hokage mondott, akkor egy idegen szövetet kell eltávolítani Kiba testéből.- jegyezte meg Shino, a falnak támaszkodva.- De vajon mikor szerezhette azt a két sebet?_

_Kankurou ekkor megtorpant. Visszaemlékezett arra a jó múltkori esetre, mikor megmentette a fiút attól a parazitától._

_- Istenem, szegény Kiba!- keseregte Hinata, az ujjait tördelve.- Nagyon-nagyon aggódom érte. Shino, ugye nem lesz semmi baja? Ugye meg tudják gyógyítani?_

_- Kiba mindent kibír.- nyugtatta meg őt Shino.- Ugyanolyan hülye, mint Naruto, márpedig ő egy óriási shurikent is túlélt a hátába állva. Egy-két chakrafonál meg sem árt neki._

_Hinata megnyugodva bólintott, lehajtott fejjel malmozva tovább az ujjaival._

_A következő pillanatban kivágódott az ajtó, mire a Hokage jelent meg, arca ijesztően komor volt._

_- Tsunade-sama!- futott utána Shizune kétségbeesve. Mindkét nő ruháját és arcát valami zöldes trutyi borította.- - Várj! Még ne hamarkodjuk el a döntést! Lehet, hogy..._

_- Shizune, elég!- torpant meg Tsunade haragosan, halántékán kidagadt egy ér.- Innentől kezdve én már tehetetlen vagyok! Kénytelen vagyok értesíteni a családját!_

_- Hokage-sama, mi történt?- kérdezte meg gyorsan Temari. Mind az öt fiatal aggódva várta a válaszát._

_- Shizune, küldj mindenkit haza!- jelentette ki a nő, majd elviharzott._

_- Shizune-chan, mi történt? Mi van Kibaval?- aggodalmaskodott Hinata, egy könnycsepp folyt ki a szeméből.- Ugye jól van?_

_A nő egy mély levegővétel után egy mosolyt erőltetett a s szájára._

_- Egyelőre még megfigyelés alatt tartjuk Kiba Inuzukat, de mindent megteszünk érte, ne aggódjatok._

_- A Hokage nem tűnt valami nyugodtnak.- említette meg Gaara karba tett kezekkel.- Mondják meg, ha valami baj van._

_- Láthatnánk Kibat?- kérdezte Shino is komoran._

_Shizune kínosan tartotta előre a kezeit._

_- Senki nem mehet be hozzá, mert elég komoly gyógymódokat alkalmaznak a fiún, amit tilos megzavarni, mert az életébe kerülhet. Most menjetek haza, ma este még megfigyelés alatt fogjuk tartani Kibat.- fejezte be a fekete hajú nő, majd gyorsan visszasietett a terembe, bezárva az ajtót._

_- Itt valami baj van.- jelentette ki Kankurou elsőként._

_Hinata szipogva temette arcát a tenyereibe, Shino az orrnyergét masszírozta idegességében. Még Gaaraék is feszülten álldogáltak egyik lábukról a másikra._

_- Mindenesetre felesleges továbbra is itt szobroznunk.- sóhajtotta Temari.- Ma már úgysem láthatjátok a társatokat._

_A két konohai is belátta a lány szavainak igazát, így nehéz szívvel elindultak a kijárat felé._

_Gaara félúton hátranézve látta, hogy bátyja ökölbe szorult kezekkel figyeli a műtőajtót._

_- Kankurou, jössz?- szólt vissza neki halkan._

_A homokfalui srác néhány másodpercig még mozdulatlanul állt a helyén, mintha nem hallotta volna szavait, de utána megfordult, furcsán komor arccal beérve őket._

_- Jól vagy?_

_- Igen!- vágta rá keményen, majd leelőzve a többieket, elsőként hagyta el a kórház falait._

_IV._

_"Még hogy ne aggódjunk!"- morogta magában Kankurou, mikor éjfél körül beosont a kórház bejáratán. A kivilágított portánál két éjszakás nővér tett-vett, a folyosókat pedig ügyeletes shinobik őrizték._

_Kankurou meghúzódott az ajtó melletti sötétben, leemelve hátáról Karasut. Miután leoldozta róla a köteleket, elmutogatott egy jutsut, amitől felvette a bábu az egyik őr alakját. Ezután már könnyű volt a dolga._

_- Mi baja van a fiúnak?- kérdezte meg az egyik nővér, mikor a két alak elérte a pultot._

_- Belső fájdalmakra panaszkodott, elviszem kivizsgálásra az éjszakás medicinhez.- válaszolta a bábu-shinobi._

_A nő még vetett egy a srácra egy pillantást, majd együtt érzően bólintott._

_- Persze, menjenek csak. A második emeleten tartózkodik az orvos._

_Hang nélkül jutottak fel az első emeletre, ahol a műtőterem volt. Kankurou óvatosan benézet ide, de a teremben ötét uralkodott._

_- A fenébe, már elvitték innét.- morogta, de legbelül bízott abban, hogy nem a hullaházban kötött ki._

_Karasuval az élen elkezdte végignézni a kórtermek ajtaja melletti neveket, kutatva a Kiba Inuzuka név után._

_A második emeletre felmenve a jobb oldali folyosón egyik ajtaja nyitva volt, amiből kellemes fény szűrődött ki. Közelebb menve hangokat is hallani vélt. Két férfi tartózkodott bent, az egyikük minden bizonnyal az orvos lehetett._

_-..., vagyis ez sem megfelelő gyógymód, uram._

_- Tudom, de egyszerűen tehetetlenek vagyunk a Hokagevel.- ez az orvos volt.- Minden lehetséges jutsut és műtétet kipróbáltunk a fiún, de semmi eredménye._

_Kankurou a falhoz lapulva hallgatózott, szemei kikerekedtek. Ezek most Kibaról beszélnek?_

_- Ilyet még nem éltem. A kép is bizonyítja, hogy jó néhány fontos belső szervét behálózta: a szívét, a tüdejét, a veséjét...! Ezek a fonalak semmire nem reagálnak, csak úgy tudnánk levenni őket, ha végzetes kárt okozunk a fiúnak._

_- És mit is csinálnak ezek a chakrafonalak?_

_- Behálózzák a testet és elszívják az illető minden életerejét. Ez az általunk ismert legkegyetlenebb kór, amire még nem találtak gyógymódot._

_- Vagyis ez mit jelent?_

_Kis ideig fojtott csend uralkodott. Kankurou visszafojtott légzéssel hallgatózott._

_- A fiú meg fog halni.- jött a kíméletlen válasz.- Ahogy elnéztük a fonalak szaporodását és a fiú egyre gyengülő állapotát, a Hokage-samaval arra a következtetésre jutottunk, hogy két-három hónapja van csupán hátra._

_- Ez szörnyű, uram!_

_- Nem ez a szörnyű, hanem azok a kínok, amiket a fiúnak ki kell állnia, egészen a végelgyengüléséig. Nála nem hatnak a fájdalomcsillapítók sem, mert mindet felszívják a fonalak. Teljes mértékben tehetetlenek vagyunk. A fiú anyja és nővére teljesen kiborultak, nem is csodálom. Holnap hazaküldjük. Ilyen esetben a legfontosabb a családi környezet._

_- A fiú tud már róla?_

_-... Igen._

_A két orvos ekkor elhagyta a termet, végigmenve az üres folyosón, le a földszintre._

_V._

_Kiba az egyik földszinti szobában feküdt a kórházi ágyon. A mellkasáig volt betakarva, látszólag mélyen aludt. Homlokán egy kötés húzódott, egyik csupasz karjába egy infúzió volt bevezetve, a másikon egy újabb kötés húzódott. A redőny laskára volt lehúzva, elég jó látási viszonyt biztosítva._

_Kankurou most leültette a bábut az egyik fotelbe, ő maga pedig halkan az ágy mellé lépet, messzebbről a fiú fölé hajolva._

_- Miért jöttél?- szólalt meg váratlanul Kiba rekedtes hangon, félig nyitott szemekkel nézve fel a fölé hajoló srácra._

_Kankurou legyűrte szokatlan aggodalmát, majd egy fellengzős mosollyal leült az ágy melletti székre._

_- Mehetnékem volt, gondoltam, meglátogatlak. Na? Jól megszekírozhattak, hogy ilyen sokáig bent tartottak._

_Kiba keserűen fordította el a fejét, kinézve az ablakon._

_- Ja._

_- Mikor mehetsz haza?- érdeklődött tovább a homokfalui srác, mintha az égvilágon semmit sem tudna. Közben persze kerülte az olyan kérdéseket, amik a betegségével kapcsolatosak._

_- Azt mondták, hogy holnap már mehetek is, amint járni tudok._

_- Ez jó hír. A többiek már nagyon hiányolnak, ők is jönni akartak, de nem engedték be őket._

_- Téged sem, de mégis itt vagy.- nézet vissza rá Kiba.- Miért? Képes voltad jouninnak öltöztetni a bábudat, csakhogy meglátogass?_

_- Izgalmas, nem igaz?- kacsintott egyet Kankurou, majd nyújtózott egyet.- Na jó, nem is zavarlak, pihend ki magad. Örülök, hogy jobban vagy, holnap remélem, találkozunk._

_Azzal felállt, majd újra beüzemelve a bábut, elindult kifelé._

_- Kankurou.- hangzott fel mögötte egy fáradt hang._

_Visszafordulva, Kiba nehézkesen felült az ágyon, arcán egy elkeseredett mosollyal._

_- Nagyon köszönöm, hogy meglátogattál. El sem tudom mondani, hogy mennyire jól esett.- suttogta, szemeiben összegyűlt könnycseppek fényes utat hagyva maguk után csorogtak végig arcán._

_A srác úgy érezte, örökre szívébe vésődött ez a kép. Torka elszorult, képtelen volt hangot kiadni. Helyette bólintott, majd végtelennek tűnő lassúsággal elhagyta a termet, maga mögött hagyva a kegyetlen sorsával tisztában lévő fiút..._

_VI._

_- Sajnálom, de Kiba senkivel nem akar találkozni.- mondta a fiú anyja szomorúan az ajtó előtt álló négy lánynak._

_- Már két napja nem láttuk, csak aggódtunk érte.- mondta Ino._

_- Nem tetszik tudni, hogy mi a baja?- érdeklődött Sakura, összenézve Tentennel._

_A mindig szigorú nő arcán ezúttal kétségbeesett vonások uralkodtak, szája remegése is elárulta, hogy valami nincs rendben._

_- Kiba még nem érzi jól magát a műtétek után, muszáj pihennie. Nem tudom, hogy mikor lesz jobban, de most nem tanácsolom, hogy bármi felzaklassa._

_Hinata most zavartan nyújtott át a nőnek egy kis pöttyös csomagot._

_- Ezt azért át tetszik adni neki? Az édesanyámmal sütöttem közösen, mézes sütemény._

_- Persze, átadom, köszönjük a kedvességeteket.- vette át a csomagot a nő, majd elbúcsúzva tőlük, visszament a házba, a többiek pedig a dolgukra. _

_Kiba az elfüggönyözött ablak mögül nézte őket, mint hagyják el a helyszínt. Most felsóhajtva nyitotta ki az ablakot, hogy legyen egy kis huzat a fülledt szobában, majd az ágyra huppant hanyatt, lelógó lábakkal. Eltűnődve figyelte a halványbarna falat, felidézve magában a hasán lévő seb látványát. Egy elkeseredett nyögéssel felült, majd felhúzva rövid ujjú, hálós felsőjét, lenézve a hasára. A két sebből változatlanul burjánzottak a kékes chakrafonalkák, mint holmi vékonyszálú tengerirózsák a vízben, úgy lengedeztek, hajlongtak. Kibat mindannyiszor a hányinger kerülgette, valahányszor meglátta. Mikor elkezdődött nála a fájás, rá két napra már meg is jelentek a fonalak. az alatt a szűk két hét alatt azt a néhány fontos szervét behálózták, lassan az egész testére is sor kerül. Az orvosok szerint két-három hónapja van még hátra, és az alatt a rövid idő alatt kötve hitte, hogy rátalálnak az ellenszerre._

_Most nyílt az ajtó, mire az anyja jött be, kezében a kis csomaggal._

_- Tessék, kincsem, ezt Hinata küldi neked.- ült le az ágy szélére a nő síri hangon, átadva a sütiket._

_- Köszönöm.- bólintott Kiba, majd maga mellé téve, felhúzva lábait kuporodott össze._

_A nő szomorúan felsóhajtva simogatta meg kócos haját._

_- Nemsokára átmegyek Shino szüleihez és folytatjuk a kísérleteket, hátha találunk valamit, ami kiszedi belőled azokat a mocskos parazitákat._

_- Felesleges próbálkoznotok, ha eddig senki sem tudta, ti sem fogtok sikerrel járni két hónap alatt.- válaszolta Kiba, szokatlan negatív hozzáállással._

_- Ne mondj ilyet, kisfiam.- ölelte magához a nő a fiát keserűen.- Nem engedem, hogy ez történjen veled, megértetted? Te egy Inuzuka vagy, híresek vagyunk a kitartásunkról! Nem lesz semmi bajod, megígérem!_

_Kiba nem tudta visszatartani a könnyeit. Miután anyja nagy nehezen kiment, hogy átsiessen Shinoékhoz, ismét magányába burkolózva feküdt vissza az ágyra, hasra, arcát a párnába temetve._

_- Vajon mi lesz velem? Tényleg meg kell halnom?- suttogta a párnába, érezve, hogy ismét erőt vesz rajta a sírás._

_- Zavarhatlak?- hangzott fel ekkor mellőle egy ismerős hang._

_Kiba megszeppenve nézett fel az ablakpárkányon üldögélő Kankuroura, most gyorsan megtörölve szemeit._

_- Kan...Kankurou? Mit keresel itt?_

_- Hozzád jöttem.- ugrott padlóra a srác, a kezében egy kisebb fajta dobozzal._

_- A nővérem itthon van, nem hinném, hogy örülne, ha meglátna.- ült fel az ágyon Kiba, mellkasához szorítva a kispárnát._

_- Miért baj? Elvégre nem a titkos szeretőd vagyok.- ült le mellé Kankurou, vetve rá egy sanda pillantást.- Vagy mégis?_

_A konohai fiút füle hegyéig elöntötte a pír, néhány másodpercig csak hebegni tudott._

_- Nem, én nem mondtam ilyet!_

_- Hát, ez van!- sóhajtotta a srác színlelt lehangoltsággal, majd mosolyogva nyújtotta át neki a kis dobozt.- Tessék, ezt neked hoztam. Gőzöm sincs, hogy mit kell ilyenkor venni, mikor valaki kikerül a kórházból, virágot azért csak nem akartam._

_Kiba csodálkozva vette észre, hogy a kedvenc karamellás bonbon csokis dobozát tartja a kezében._

_- De hát...honnan tudtad?- nézett fel rá. Kankurou nem egészen értette._

_- Mit honnan tudtam?_

_- Hát azt, hogy ez a karamellás a kedvencem._

_A srác szemei megcsillantak._

_- Komoly? Nem tudtam, csak mivel én is rajongok a karamelláért, gondoltam, ilyet hozok neked is. Sajnos, nagyon édesszájú vagyok ._

_Kiba végre elmosolyodott._

_- Én is. És nagyon köszönöm, iszonyú rendes vagy._

_- Most iszonyú vagyok, vagy rendes?_

_A fiú halkan felkuncogott, majd a továbbiakban vidáman trécselve ült a srác mellé az ágy szélére, eleszegetve a bonbont. Egészen naplementéig eldumcsiztak, mindenféle poénos vagy izgalmas kalandokról. Egészen addig, míg..._

_- "Kiba, ideje beszedned a gyógyszeredet!"- csattant fel váratlanul kintről a nővére hangja, amitől észbe kaptak._

_- Te jó ég, már ennyi az idő?- ijedt meg Kiba.- A nővérem nem láthat meg!_

_Kankurou már ugrott is az ablakhoz, átlépve a párkányon._

_- Várj, itt hagytad a táskádat!- hajolt le az említett tárgyért Kiba, majd kiegyenesedett._

_Kankurou is visszahajolt, félig még a párkányon ülve, mikor teljesen váratlanul mozdulataik megdermedtek._

_Arcuk ugyanis olyan közel került egymáshoz, hogy orruk összeért, szájuk között lehetett vagy fél centi. megszeppent arccal néztek egymás szemébe, forró légvételük összeolvadt._

_Egy pillanat alatt megállt körülöttük minden. Kankurounak, ahogy figyelte a különleges macskapupillájú szemeket, akaratlanul is felrémlett előtte a kórházban látott arc. Akkor olyan fokú elszántság fogta el, hogy bármit megtett volna, csakhogy megmenthesse ettől a kegyetlen végtől._

_Kiba fájdalmas érzéssel a szívében jött rá, hogy jelenleg a homokfalui srác az egyetlen, akire szüksége van. Az ő vidámságára, az ő kedvességére...!_

_"Vajon mi üthetett belém?"- kérdezték önmaguktól, de még mindig képtelenek voltak elszakadni a másik tekintetétől._

_- "Nah, menjetek a helyetekre lefeküdni, már kaptatok vacsit!"- hangzott fel az ajtó előtt az idősebb testvér hangja, ami menten kijózanította őket._

_Kankurou egy utolsó mosollyal kiugrott az ablakon, Kiba pedig sietve az ágyába vetődött, pont elhelyezkedve, mikor nővére benyitott._

_- Szia, öcsikém.- lépett az ágyhoz mosolyogva, átadva neki egy kapszulát és egy pohár vizet._

_- Fúúúj, ennek olyan rossz íze van.- morogta Kiba, de azért lenyelte a gyógyszert._

_- Jól érzem, hogy csokit ettél?- szagolt hirtelen a levegőbe a lány, kérdő tekintettel nézve öccsére._

_Kiba hirtelen nem tudta lenyelni a szájában lévő vizet, így hörcsög módjára, duzzadt pofazacskóval emelte riadt tekintetét nővérére. Fenébe, most mit mondjon?_

_- Mmm...mmmmm...mm...- kezdte, majd gyorsan lenyelve a vizet, helyesbített.- Az...az egyik barátomtól kaptam a nap folyamán. Csak bedobta az ablakon._

_- És ez bűn, hogy ilyen riadt képet vágsz?_

_A fiú csak felnyögve dőlt hanyatt, legyintve egyet, jelezve, hogy hagyja őt most békén mindenki._

_A nővére mosolyogva megsimogatta a karját, majd elhagyta a szobát._

_VII._

_- Kanki, mondták már neked, hogy nem vagy százas?- suttogta Temari, mikor mindhárman megálltak a Hokage épületénél._

_- Most még visszafordulhattok.- mondta Kankurou komoran, a bejárat előtti hosszú lépcsőt figyelve._

_- És hagyjunk magadra? Na nem.- rázta meg a fejét Gaara.- Nagyon a fejedbe vetted, hogy megmented azt a fiút._

_- Nem szeretek félmunkát végezni._

_- ???_

_- A múltkor azt hittem, megmentettem őt attól a parazitától, de tévedtem. Most újra rajtam a sor, hogy segítsek neki._

_Azzal éppen nekirugaszkodott volna, hogy felsiessen a lépcsőn, mikor öccse visszatartotta._

_- Várj. van ennek egy egyszerűbb módja is.- mondta Gaara, mire elmutogatott egy jutsut._

_Hirtelen megjelent előtte egy szemgolyó, amit felküldött a Hokage irodájába. Alapos körülnézés után megbizonyosodott arról, hogy minden üres._

_- Rendben, tiszta.- mondta, mire egy újabb jutsut alkalmazott.- SABAKU FUJUU!_

_Szavait követően egy vékony homokfelhőn találták magukat, ami felvitte őket az irodáig. Az ablaknál Temari egy kunai segítségével kipattintotta az egyik ablakkeretet, így halkan be tudtak osonni._

_- Mit is keresel pontosan?- kérdezte a lány._

_- ha jól emlékszem, az iroda mellett van egy raktárféleség, ahol a Hokage könyvei vannak. Biztos, hogy találni fogunk ott valamit, olyan nincs, hogy nincs gyógyszer erre a kórra!_

_Gaara összenézett Temarival._

_- Nem gondolod, hogy a Hokage már mindent átnézte? Több orvos állítja, hogy semmit nem tud erről a betegségről, miből veszed, hogy te találni fogsz rá megoldást?_

_- Mondtam, hogy akár el is mehettek.- jött a szokásos (kitérő ) válasz. A két testvére csak lemondóan felsóhajtott._

_Megtalálták végre a keresett szertárt, majd körültekintően átvizsgálva, beszabadultak. Temari kint maradt a folyosón, hogy az ablakon át figyelje a váratlan látogatókat, addig Gaara és Kankurou sietve nekiláttak a könyvek áttanulmányozásának. Nem volt könnyű, mert a 70-uk orvosi volt, ráadásul a legvékonyabbak is 300 oldalnál kezdődtek._

_- Szerinted végezni fogunk ezekkel hajnalig- érdeklődött a fiatalabbik testvér._

_- Ha nem, akkor holnap is visszajövünk. Addig, amíg az összeset végig nem rágtuk._

_- Nem biztos, hogy szerencsés minden este belógni a Hokagehez. Ha lebukunk, senkinek nem fogod bemagyarázni, hogy egy konohait akartál ilyen lázasan megmenteni._

_Kankurou nem szólt semmit, csak vadul lapozgatta a kezébe akadó könyveket._

_Váratlanul Temari jelent meg az ajtóban, arca eléggé sápadtnak és rémültnek hatott._

_- Mi az, Temari, láttál valakit?- néztek mindketten a lányra, aki csak a fejét rázta._

_Mielőtt bármit szólhattak volna, a lányt beljebb tuszkolták, mire mögötte megjelent a Hokage. Mind a két srác halálravált arccal tették vissza a könyveket, hátrébb farolva. Tsunade nem látszott különösképp mérgesnek, csupán kérdőn felvonta az egyik szemöldökét._

_- Azt hiszem, némi magyarázattal tatoztok nekem.- kezdte érdeklődő hangon, csípőre tett kezekkel.- Mit kerestek éjnek-évadján a szertáromban, a könyveimet kutatva?_

_- Az én hibám, Hokage-sama.- lépett előrébb Kankurou.- Én vettem a fejembe, hogy segítek Kiba Inuzukának egy olyan gyógymódot keresni, ami eltűnteti a sebeit, de ez volt az egyetlen hely, ahol bármit is találhatok._

_Tsunade csodálkozva hallgatta a vallomást, mire elmosolyodott._

_- Ez igen nemes gesztus, Kankurou. Esetleg beszélhetnénk négyszemközt?_

_A két testvér mindent értve elhagyta az épületet, míg Tsunade és Kankurou bementek az irodába, ahol a nő leült az asztal mögé, fényt gyújtva._

_- Nagyon bátor cselekedet, hogy ilyet teszel valakiért, én mégis kíváncsi vagyok, hogy miért. Ne sértődj meg, de valahogy ti nem tűntök olyanoknak, akik csak úgy mindent felrúgva, önszorgalomból megmentitek más falu lakóit._

_- Való igaz, nem tettünk túl jó benyomást eddig, de higgye el, hogy Kiba nem csupán egy Konoha lakói közül. Én voltam ott vele, mikor megtámadta az a parazita, és nem engedem, hogy meghaljon!_

_Tsunade szemei összeszűkültek._

_- Honnan veszed, hogy... meg fog halni?_

_Kankurou csapdába esett. Muszáj megmondania, hogy tud a dologról._

_- Igen, tudom, hogy milyen állapotban van Kiba, azt is, hogy nincs sok ideje hátra. Ezért akarok minden követ megmozgatni, hogy mihamarább megtaláljuk a gyógymódot. Ha többen keresik, nagyobb az esélye._

_Tsunade bólintott._

_- Igen, ebben igazad van. De azért áruld már el, hogy honnan tudsz a dologról?_

_Kankurou nyelt egyet._

_- Nos...Kibatól._

_- Aha. Ezesetben, ha már te is tudod a részleteket, kénytelen leszek felhatalmazni téged is, hogy velünk együtt kutass a gyógymód után. Arra viszont megkérnélek, hogy senkinek ne szólj erről a dologról. Kiba anyja nem örülne, ha kiderülne, mi van a fiával. A legkevésbé hiányzik az egész falu szánakozása._

_Kankurou azonnal bólintott._

_- Értettem._

_A Hokage elmosolyodva biccentett._

_- Akkor üdvözlünk a körünkben, Kankurou._


	2. Chapter 2

**Gyógyító szerelem II. fejezet**

Kiba felfrissülve lépett ki a zuhany alól, majd meg sem szárítkozva a dereka köré csavart egy törülközőt, a szobája felé tartva. A konyhából még kihajolt a nővére, utána kiáltva.

- Kiba! Shino keresett az előbb s üzeni, ha ráérsz valamikor, ugorj át hozzá, mert talált egy szert, ami segíthet neked egy jutsuban!

- Köszi, majd beszélek vele. - legyintett a fiú érdektelen arccal, majd belépett a szobájába, maga után becsukva az ajtót.

- Hát te meg? - tört ki belőle a "kultúra" mikor a polca előtt felfedezte az egyetlen beszélgető partnerét, amint a saját maga faragta kutyaszobrokat nézegette.

Kankuroun ezúttal nem volt rajta a sapkája, szabadon hagyva rövidebb barna haját. Jókedvű mosollyal intett egyet a döbbent fiúnak.

- Ezer bocs hogy már megint nem hagylak élni, de erre jártam és úgy gondoltam beugrok hozzád újfent érdeklődni.

Kiba ismét elpirulva kapott maga elé egy kimonót, hogy takarja víztől csöpögő testét.

- Na jó, de miért pont este tízkor?

Kankurou zavartan túrt hátul a hajába.

- Na jó, lebuktam, igazából szántszándékkal jöttem, mert most végeztem a sütéssel.

Kiba szemei látványosan kikerekedtek, majdnem kicsúszott kezéből a ruhadarab.

- Hogy...mi tartott eddig? - ismételte meg, nagyokat pislogva hozzá.

A srác most a kis éjjeliasztalhoz lépett, amin egy szerény méretű, becsomagolt tálca lapult. Levéve róla a papírt, láthatóvá vált a tálon lévő sütemény, ami leginkább egy meggyes pitéhez hasonlított.

- Volt egy fogadásom Narutoval, hogy melyikünk tud több rament megenni. A vesztesnek sütnie kellett egy tepsi süteményt.

Kibából előtört a jóízű kacagás. - süteményt kellett sütnöd? - nyögte ki két kacagás között, már-már összegörnyedt kínjában.

- Ja a kis nyavalyás egyetlen nyomorult tállal többet bírt megenni így nekem jutott az a... _"megtisztelő" _feladat, hogy süteményt süssek. - morogta Kankurou. - Persze senki sem merte megkóstolni, de én úgy vélem, első próbálkozásra nem olyan rossz. Hoztam neked is, hátha éheztetnek és ráfanyalodsz.

Kiba végre megnyugodott, majd letörölve könnyeit, a srác elé lépett, szemügyre véve a tálca tartalmát.

- Szívesen megkóstolom, de elárulnád milyen?

A srác megvakarta az orra hegyét.

- Valami kakaós-vaníliás piskótaizé volt a címkére írva, de kakaó helyett kávét tettem bele, mert az nem volt. Sót is tettem bele, bár megeshet, hogy többet raktam bele a kelleténél, de nem olyan vészes! A porcukorról fogalmam sem volt, hogy milyen, így azt liszttel helyettesítettem.

Kiba a hallottaktól jócskán elbizonytalanodott, de azért halált megvető bátorsággal levett egy kisebb szeletet és egy mély sóhajjal harapott bele egyet. Mikor megízlelte, döbbenten nézett fel a srácra.

- Te! E' fi'om! - mondta teli szájjal. Gyorsan lenyelte.

- Mit magyarázod, hogy pocsék? Nem is érzem benne a kávét! Egyáltalán tettél bele sót?

Kankurou szórakozottan nevetett fel.

- Ne haragudj, csak kíváncsi voltam arra, hogy így is el mered-e vállalni a kóstoló szerepét. Azért is hoztam csupán öt kockát, mert a maradékot felfalták a többiek.

- Ó, hogy milyen aljas vagy! - biggyesztette le a száját Kiba, majd sietve megette a kezében lévő sütit. - Ez valami nagyon jól sikerült. Pályát kéne választanod.

- Örülök, hogy ízlik. - tette vissza a tálcát a párkányon, lábait himbálva. - Na mesélj, mi jóval tengeted az idődet?

Hirtelen kopogtak az ajtón, amire mindketten megdermedve kapták oda a fejüket.

- "Kiba, elmentem anyához, mindjárt jövök!" - szólt be a nővére.

- Rendben menj csak! - válaszolta Kiba, megvárva, míg csukódik a bejárati ajtó. - Ne haragudj, mit is kérdeztél? - ült le a padlóra.

- Csak kíváncsi vagyok arra, mivel ütöd el az időd.

- Semmi érdekessel. - vált szomorúvá a fiú hangja, lehajtva a fejét.

- Ugyan, ne zárkózz be itthon, másokat is műtöttek. Jobban éreznéd magad, ha a barátaid körében lennél. - próbálkozott meg Kankurou az eredeti tervével miszerint kis életet ver az elfásult testébe.

- Jelenleg nincs rájuk szükségem. Nem hiányzik az aggódásuk.

- Ezekszerint én is zavarlak?

- Nem! - kapta fel a fejét Kiba hevesen, de azonnal visszahajtotta. - Te más vagy...Veled...veled szeretek beszélgetni.

- Ugyan, ezt csak azért mondod, mert én vagyok az egyetlen pofátlan alak, aki éjjel is képes berontani a szobádba, csakhogy a süteményével dicsekedjen...

- Te nem értesz semmit! - kiáltotta hirtelen Kiba, elkeseredett tekintetekkel. - Egyszerűen nem akarok velük találkozni! Nem akarom, hogy hozzám szóljanak, hogy rám nézzenek és lássam a szánakozást a szemükben! Nem akarom, hogy bárki a közelemben legyen!

Azzal felpattant, sorsára hagyva a kimonót, remegve fordítva hátat a másiknak átölelve a karjaival a mellkasát. Kankurou sejtette, hogy most tör a felszínre a benne szunnyadó elkeseredés.

- Kiba...

- Neked se kéne ám itt lenned. - folytatta tovább a fiú fojtott hangon. - Hogyan is gondolhattam volna, hogy meg tudom szokni a dolgot, hogy képes leszel beletörődni az elkerülhetetlenbe. Egyszerűen...egyszerűen képtelen vagyok rá!

Kankurou ösztönösen leugrott a párkányról, majd mögé lépve, egyik kezét a vállára rakta.

- Nyugi, hidd el, minden rendbe jön.

- Nem érted! - pördült meg Kiba.

- Csak nem lehet...

- Meg fogok halni az istenért!!! - kiáltotta a fiú tiszta szívből jövő elkeseredéssel, mire azonnal kitört belőle a zokogás, arcát a tenyereibe temetve. - Ezek a fonalak...megölnek! Bebábozódnak...elveszik az erőmet...és mindenki tehetetlen! Nem tudnak segíteni! Kankurou ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy szorosan magához ölelje, a fiút, aki sírva temette arcát, a mellkasát fedő ruhába, ujjaival belemarkolva abba. Nem szólt semmit, hagyta, hogy Kiba kiöntse a lelkét, míg a sírástól végleg el nem csuklott a hangja. Nem tudták meddig álltak így, szorosan átölelve egymást, de végül Kiba könnyei elapadtak, csak néha szipogott egyet-egyet. Érezte magában azt a hatalmas méretű megkönnyebbülést. Nagyon nem akart elszakadni a biztonságot nyújtó karok öleléséből, még szorosabban fúrta arcát a srác pólójának elejébe.

Kankurou sem sietette az elválást. Szelíden simogatta vizes haját és a csupasz hátát., bíztató szavakat suttogva a fülébe. Az ég volt a megmondhatója, hogy mi zajlott le Kibában e pillanatban, talán a haláltól való félelem, vagy valami más játszott közre.

- Nem akarom, hogy elmenj Kankurou. Könyörgöm, maradj velem, nem akarok egyedül maradni! Legalább...legalább csak addig, amíg anyáék haza nem jönnek!

- Ne félj, nem hagylak egyedül. - suttogta Kankurou, majd megemelte a fiú fejét, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

- Rám számíthatsz, hallod? Megtalálom a gyógymódot a kórra, nem engedem, hogy bajod essen, ígérem.

Kiba nem válaszolt, helyette felnyögve a sráchoz kapott, száját az övéhez tapasztva. Nem tudta mit cselekszik, csupán ezzel tudta kifejezni azt a mérhetetlen hálát, amit iránta érzett. Kankurou pedig nem bánta, ő sem volt abban az állapotban, hogy szem előtt tartsa az erkölcsös viselkedést. Csókjuk elkeseredett, de egyben szenvedélyes is volt. Egymás hajába túrva simultak össze még jobban, nyelvük érzéki táncot járt egymással, egyre több nyögés hagyta el torkukat.

A következő lépést Kankurou tette azzal, hogy kezeit végighúzza a fiú hátán a törülköző szélénél, amit nemes egyszerűséggel letolt róla. A nedves ruhadarab, szinte hangtalan puffanással landolt a fapadlón.

Kiba kábult tekintettel, szakította meg a csókot, hogy jusson a tüdejébe egy kis friss levegő, halvány pírral az arcán hagyva, hogy a srác a nyakát puszilgassa tovább. Fejét hátravetve nyögött fel, mikor fogak mélyedtek bele a nyak hajlatába, hangja nyöszörgéssé vált, mikor szívni kezdték a bőrét. Két kézzel kapaszkodott társa hajába, érezve, hogy sosem volt még ilyen boldog, mint most. Hirtelen Kankurou megdermedt, mire olyan gyorsan elengedte, hogy a fiú majdnem elveszítve az egyensúlyát esett el.

- Mi...mi történt? - próbált kijózanodni.

- Gyorsan vedd fel! - kapta fel a földről a homokfalui a kimonót odadobva.

Ekkor már Kiba is hallotta kintről leszűrődő hangokat. Az anyja és a nővére megjöttek!

Gyorsan felöltözve igyekezte visszanyerni lélekjelenlétét, ami elég nehéznek bizonyult, hogy Kankurou is a szobában tartózkodott.

- Akkor...akkor én megyek. - lépett az ablakhoz a srác, készen arra, hogy kiugorjon, mikor Kiba utána kiáltott.

- Várj!

Kankurou megfordult. A fiú zavartan dörzsölte meg egyik karját.

- Én...én...szóval csak...szeretném megköszönni a sütit. - nyögte ki végül, bár látszott rajta, hogy eredetileg valami mást akart mondani. - Nagyon finom.

Kankurou félmosollyal biccentett, majd vette a lendületet, hogy kiugorjon, mikor meggondolva magát visszanézett.

- A csókot azért jobban élveztem. - mondta nevető hangon, majd tényleg elment, otthagyva vegyes érzelmektől zaklatott fiút.

- Na találtál végre valamit? - kérdezte Temari ásítozva, mikor másnap délben még mindig Konoha egyik eldugott könyvtárában üldögél testvéreivel.

- Még nem. - mondta Kankurou sokadszorra, elmélyülten tanulmányozva az egyik orvosi könyvet. Ma nem nagyon adott a külsőségekre, ezúttal minden szokásos cuccát otthon hagyva (beleértve az arcfestékét is) egy hétköznapi hálós cuccban és egy halásznadrágban ücsörögve a kellemesen hűvös szobában.

- Te már tényleg megszállott lettél. - nyögte a lány, kimerülten hanyatlott le a feje az asztalra.

- Inkább örülj neki, hogy nem te vagy a fiú helyében.- válaszolt Gaara, fel sem nézve a saját könyvéből. - Gondolom neked is jól esne , ha valaki ennyire törődne a sorsoddal és nem hagyna csak úgy meghalni.

Temari szomorúan emelte fel a fejét, majd beletörődve a dologba, kapott kézbe egy újabb vaskos könyvet.

- Sziasztok! - hangzott fel mellőlük egy vidám hang.

Odanézve Kibát fedezték fel szokásos ruhájában álldogálva, újfent kutyusa nélkül.

- Áh, szia Kiba! - köszönt neki Temari, vetve egy óvatos pillantást idősebbik öccsére. - Mi szél hozott ide, ebbe a kihalt könyvtárba?

- Az igazság az, hogy köszönetet jöttem mondani nektek.

- Mert??? - kérdezték mindhárman egyszerre. A fiú hálás mosollyal vágta zsebre kezeit.

- A Hokage elmondta, hogy ti is tudtok az állapotomról, és minden követ megmozgatva kutattok a gyógymód után. Nem is tudom elmondani, hogy mennyire hálás vagyok nektek. - hajolt meg.

- A valódi köszönet Kankurout illeti. - mondta Gaara. - ő az, aki hajt minket is. Aki éjt nappallá téve csak a könyvet bújja.

- Gaara! - szólt rá bátyja dühösen, de csak zavarát akart leplezni a felháborodásával.

Ekkor a távolban felhangzotta könyvtárosnő hangja, hogy öt perc múlva zárja a könyvtárat, addigra mindenki húzzon kifelé.

- Na jó, én farkaséhes vagyok, induljunk ebédelni. - nyújtózkodott egyet Temari, fürgén felállva.

- Mélyen egyetértek. - állt fel Gaara is. - Ti is jöttök?

- Mindjárt csak végignyálazom ezt a könyvet - emelte meg a tárgyat Kankurou, majd megvárták, míg elhagyják a termet. Kiba most leült a mellette lévő székre bűntudatos arccal.

- Na? Mennyien támadtak le, hogy végre láthatnak? - Érdeklődött Kankurou, félretéve a könyvet.

- Nem volt alkalmuk, körültekintő voltam. Egyedül miattatok. Vagyis főleg miattad merészkedtem ki.

- Ó ez igen hízelgő.

- Te mindvégig tudtál az állapotomról igaz? - jött a nem köntörfalazott kérdés.

- Nos, fogjuk rá. Még aznap este visszaosontam a kórházba, tudod, mikor bementem hozzád is.

- Igen emlékszem.

- Nos akkor kihallgattam az orvosokat, amint rólad beszélgetnek. Akkor döntöttem el, hogy bármi áron, de nem engedem, hogy az a mocskos hangfalusi parazita még holtában is az életedre törjön. Nekem kellett volna elpusztítanom anno, hát akkor majd most be is fejezem.

- Ugye tudod, hogy milyen lehetetlen alak vagy? - Kérdezte Kiba viccesen, majd áthajolva hozzá, óvatosan átkarolja a srác nyakát. Kankurou viszonozta, de ekkor valami furcsa dörzsölődő érzést érzett az arcán. Gyanakodva hajolt el a fiútól, megszemlélve azt a gézlapot a nyakánál, ami ragtapasszal volt a bőréhez erősítve. Azonnal rájött, hogy mi az.

- Te jó ég. Mekkorát haraptam a nyakadba? - kérdezte suttogva, egyik ujját végighúzva rajta. Kiba fülig vörösödve engedte el.

- Nem, nem attól, na mindegy. Én teljesen elfeledkeztem róla, csak anya vette észre ma reggel. Azt mondtam neki, hogy este rémálmom volt, és leesve az ágyról bevertem magam az éjjeliszekrényem csücskébe.

- És bevették?

- Anya igen, de a nővéremben nem vagyok biztos. - emlékezett vissza Kiba. - Ő sajnos szakértő a sebekben, na meg a lehetséges keletkezésükben. Szerintem gyanúsnak találta.

- Ne haragudj, remélem, nem fog galibát okozni a hevességem.

Kiba halkan felkuncogva nézett szét, ismét közel hajolva.

- Én még azt sem bánnám, ha a másik oldalát is kiszívnád a nyakamnak. Úgyis két éjjeliszekrényem van.

Kankurou enyhén összeszűkült szemekkel nézett rá.

- Ezekszerint nem orrolsz rám a tegnapiakért? - kérdezte halkan.

- Én azt hittem, hogy te fogsz majd elkönyvelni egy perverz alaknak, mert meg-megcsókoltalak. - Hajtotta le a fejét a fiú, ujjaival elbabrálva a szék karfájával.

- Nos, való igaz, egy perverz alak vagy. - dőlt hátra a székén Kankurou vigyorogva. Kiba felháborodva pattant fel a székéből, ökölbe szorítva kezeit.

- Tessék?? Azért igazán mondhattad volna, hogy ez nem igaz, csak a saját lelkiismereted miatt is!

A srác felkacagva legyintett.

- Na-na, ne háborogj, mint az óceán. Az előbb nem te mondtad, hogy annak tartod magad?

- De letagadhattad volna! - fintorgott Kiba, vészesen vöröslő fejjel.- Vagy csak viccből hagytad?

Ennél a kijelentésnél Kankurou arca egy villanás alatt elkomorult, vészesen komor arccal nézett fel a fiúra, aki megriadva lépett egyet hátra, maga elé tartva kezeit.

- Most...most meg mi van?

A srác a következő pillanatban olyan gyorsan ugrott fel a székből, hogy amaz hátradőlt, mire villámgyorsan megragadta a fiú karjait, magához rántva. Mire Kiba észbe kaphatott volna, szájuk már össze is ért, még tiltakozni is elfeledett ijedtében az ellen, hogy a másik nyelve befurakodjon a szájába. Ez a reakció minden volt, csak nem vicc. Mikor erre a fiú is rájött, végre feloldódott a görcsössége és bátortalanul viszonozta a heves csókot.

Nem tudták, mióta álltak már ott, az asztal mellett összeölelkezve, egymást kóstolgatva, egyszer csak arra lettek figyelmesek, hogy a teremben az összes lámpa lekapcsolódott, a bejárati ajtó hangos kattanással bezáródott.

- Ne! Itt ragadtunk! - szólalt meg Kiba, bár magában érezte, hogy jelenleg ez nem izgatja.

- Na és? Legalább így nem zavarnak. - mormolta nyakában Kankurou, érzékien végignyalva a fiú állkapcsának vonalát. - Akarod, hogy a másik oldalt is kiszívjam a nyakadat?

Kiba nagyon jól tudta, hogy ki kéne menniük, mert ha itt találják őket, abból baj lesz. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy öt percen belül otthon kéne lennie, mert anyja szigorúan betartja a gyógyszerek beszedési idejét. Ráadásul Kankurou testvérei is gyanút foghatnak, ha eltűnnek. Mit tegyen?

Természetesen azt, amit a jelen helyzet megkövetel. Egy engedékeny morgás kíséretében hagyta, hogy a homokfalui az asztalhoz nyomja óvatosa, szájával máris nyakának érzékeny részét barangolva be. Remegő kezekkel kezdte simogatni a másik izmosabb mellkasát, szenvedélyes hangokat hallatva. Végül Kankurou picit elhajolt tőle, megszemlélve legújabb művét a nyakán.

- Nem rossz. Mire itt végzünk, egyenesen a kórházba fognak vinni önmagára veszélyes alvajáróként.- jegyezte meg vigyorogva.

Kiba csak halkan felnyögve bújt vissza hozzá, tovább csókolózva.

Az idillt viszont egy nem várt reakció szakította félbe (mint ahogy az lenni szokott ). Kiba hasába ismét belemart a fájdalom, rémülten felkiáltva engedte el Kankurout, saját felsőjébe marva. A homokfalui srác még időben elkapta, mielőtt összeesett volna, most a karjába kapva.

- Gyere...hazaviszlek.

Folyt. köv……


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:__ Először is sorry, hogy ilyen soká teszem fel az uccsó részt, de sokáig olyan helyen tartózkodtam, ahol nem volt megoldható az Internet (igazság szerint ismeretlen fogalom volt ott ). De most végre itt van, és remélem, tetszeni fog ez a rész is...és könyörgök, ÍÍÍÍÍÍÍRJATOK KRITIKÁÁÁÁÁÁÁT!!!! könnyes szemeivel a monitorra mered_

_Gyógyító szerelem III._

_A nő ideges arccal lépett ki fia szobájából, halkan becsukva az ajtót. Fáradtan rogyott le az asztalhoz, ahol Kankurou is ült. _

_- Hogy van?- kérdezte a srác aggódva._

_- Egyelőre túl van rajta.- törölte meg gyöngyöző homlokát a nő.- De rohamosan romlik az állapota. Ez alkalommal közel egy órán át kínozta a fájdalom, a végén már elájult szegénykém. Egyszerűen tanácstalan vagyok...nem is, inkább tehetetlen. Nem veszíthetem el a fiamat!_

_Kankurou szomorúan nézte az összetört nőt, megértette, mit érezhet. Egy anyának az a legkegyetlenebb, ha a gyereke a szeme láttára szenved a fájdalomtól, és tudja, hogy úgy sincs remény megmenteni. _

_- Ne haragudj...még meg sem volt alkalmam megköszönni, hogy hazahoztad Kibat.- nézett rá a nő hálásan. _

_- Csak természetes. Épp összefutottunk, mikor rosszul lett._

_- Tsunade-samától tudom, hogy te is éjt-nappallá téve keresed a gyógymódot. El sem tudom mondani, milyen hálás vagyok neked, Kankurou._

_- Nem nézhetem tétlenül, ahogy szenved.- mondta a srác őszintén, de ekkor bejött a fiú nővére is a szobába._

_- Anya, téged keres Kakashi-sensei és Izumo.- mondta hűvös hangon, vetve egy gyanús pillantást a srácra. A nő elsietett, a lány viszont ott maradt. Némi hallgatás után végül fogta és leült a vendég elé, amolyan "Na most én jövök" arckifejezéssel. _

_- Tehát te vagy Kankurou, az egyik Homokfalubeli ninja, igaz?- kérdezte enyhült arccal, összekulcsolva kezeit a kis asztalon. _

_Kankurou enyhén összevont szemöldökkel bólintott._

_- Sokat hallottam már rólad Kibatól._

_- Képzelem._

_- Ne érts félre, az öcsém egészen jó véleménnyel van rólad.- folytatta a lány, megeresztve egy halvány mosolyt.- Mióta megmentetted az életét akkor, másról sem beszélt, csak arról, hogy mennyire hálás, és tartozik neked._

_Kankurou gyanakodva hallgatta. Vajon most mit akar ezzel?_

_- Ez...igen hízelgő.- válaszolta óvatosan._

_- Viszont érdekelne engem egy-két dolog, amire szeretném, ha őszintén válaszolnál._

_"No csak!"_

_- Hallgatlak._

_A lány most mélyen a szemébe nézett._

_- Mit akarsz az öcsémtől?_

_A kérdés kissé váratlanul érintette._

_- Tessék? Nem értem..._

_- Anyát becsaphattátok, de engem nem. Láttam a szívásfoltokat a nyakán, és azt is tudom, hogy elég sűrűn jársz ide Kibahoz. Az ég a megmondhatója, h miket műveltetek már eddig, nem is érdekel, csupán az, hogy mi a fenét akarsz tőle?- játszott ezúttal nyílt lapokkal a lány._

_Kankurou érezte, hogy minden vére az arcába tolul, először fel sem tudta fogni a hallottakat. Sosem szerette a nyílt vádakat, ez pedig pláne kellemetlenül érintette! Most mit mondjon? Nem akarta Kibat kihasználni, de ez az egész nagyon is úgy tűnik, mintha hasznot akarna húzni a dologból, hisz' a fiú úgyis meg fog halni...!_

_Kirázta a hideg a gondolattól, haragosan nézve a lány szemébe._

_- Ocsmány dolgokat feltételezel rólam. Nem áll szándékomban kihasználni Kibat, távol álljon tőlem!_

_- Akkor mi ez az egész? Miért csinálod ezt vele? Szánalomból? Vagy megkért rá?_

_Kankurou már vette a levegőt, hogy jól leordítsa, de megelőzték._

_- Szerintem semmi közöd a magánügyeimhez, nővérkém.- jött egy fáradt hang az ajtótól._

_Riadtan kapva oda a fejüket, Kibat látták a küszöbön állni, de erősen kapaszkodnia kellett az ajtófélfába, hogy el ne essen._

_- Mit művelsz, azonnal feküdj vissza!- ugrott fel a lány, hogy visszatuszkolja, de a fiú szelíden lerázta magáról az érintését._

_- Hagy csak, jól vagyok. De örülnék, ha nem a távollétemben bombáznád kérdésekkel Kankurout, mert senkinek semmi köze nincs ahhoz, hogy kivel, hol és mit csinálok._

_A lány szomorúan biccentett, majd egy bocsánatkérő pillantást küldve a srác felé, elment._

_Kiba eddig bírta magát tartani, most felnyögve adták fel lábai, a padló felé csúszva. Kankurou gyorsan elkapta, majd ismét visszacipelte az ágyába._

_- Kimerült vagy, pihenned kell._

_- Kankurou._

_- Hm?_

_- ...Köszönöm._

_- Mit?_

_- Hogy mellettem vagy és aggódsz értem. És ne haragudj a nővéremre, csak aggódik értem. Nem akarja, hogy életem utolsó napjaiban még ilyen miatt is összetörjek. Anyával mindent meg akarnak tenni azért, hogy minden hátralévő percemet boldoggá tegyék, ezért is volt veled ilyen nyers._

_- Végülis várható volt, hiszen mondtad, hogy gyanakszik, nem?- ült az ágya szélére Kankurou._

_- Hát igen...de ne aggódj, nem fog semmi kitudódni!- biztosította be a fiú.- Nem akarom, hogy emiatt kellemetlen helyzetbe kerülj._

_- Bocs, de...voltaképp nincs is miért.- vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét Kankurou.- Ezidáig kétszer csókolóztunk és kész. Láttam én már ilyet. _

_Kiba elvörösödve kapta félre a pillantását, zavartan gyűrögetve takarója szélét._

_- Valahogy...többnek tűnt kettőnél...de nagyon élveztem. És ezt nem a végső kétségbeesésemben mondom!_

_- Én sem.- sóhajtotta Kankurou, majd finoman megfogta a fiú kezét.- Tudod mit? Felesleges szavakat keresni...szerintem nincs is erre értelmes magyarázat. Vonzódunk egymáshoz és kész._

_Azzal szeretetteljesen megölelték egymást...nem véve észre az ajtón kívül álló fehérhajú alakot, aki most halvány mosollyal elhúzódott onnét._

_III._

_- Mindjárt jön az orvos és megvizsgál.- mondta a fiú anyja fásult hangon, miközben egy gyógyteás bögrét nyújtott át fiának._

_- Mit kell rajtam vizsgálódni?- morogta Kiba, mikor este lévén még mindig nem hagyták aludni.- Nem tudna holnapig várni? _

_- Egy újabb gyógyszert akarnak megpróbálni. Tudod jól, hogy itt minden perc számít, kisfiam. Kérlek, ne nehezítsd meg a dolgunkat, de kis erőfeszítésünkbe telik, hogy a gyógyszert megtaláljuk._

_Kiba elszégyellve magát simogatta meg anyja vállát._

_- Ne haragudj anya...nem akarok kekeckedni, de...olyan nehéz mindenegyes ilyen vizsgálat, mert mindig felébred bennem a remény, aztán...aztán pedig ismét rá kell döbbennem a kegyetlen valóságra. Nem tudjátok elképzelni, hogy ez milyen iszonyatos érzés...mintha mindig újraélném azt a pillanatot, mikor először közölték velem a halálosítéletemet._

_A nő elsírva magát ölelte magához fiát. _

_- Tudom, kicsim, tudom! De az anyád vagyok, és ha kell, erőszakkal is, de végigviszlek ezeken a vizsgálatokon, mert a remény hal meg utoljára! Nem engedem, hogy apád után menj, titeket már nem veszíthetlek el!_

_Váratlanul csengettek. A nő elhúzódva fiától még összeszedte magát és kiment ajtót nyitni az orvosnak és a Hokagenek, addig Kiba magára kapott egy fehér pólót a nadrágja fölé, majd az ágy szélére ült lehajtott fejjel várakozva._

_- Psszt. Kiba._

_Meglepetten kapta fel a fejét, a nyitott ablak felé nézve._

_- Kankurou, mit keresel itt?- lépett oda, ahol a srác ült a párkányon.- Menj el, most jön az orvos és a Hokage, hogy megvizsgáljanak. _

_Kankurou felciccentve csettintett egyet._

_- Fenébe. Azt akartam, hogy elgyere velem, mutatni akartam volna neked egy helyet, mert holnap délután visszamegyek Homokfaluba és jó ideig odaleszek._

_Kiba kétségbeesett. Akkor egy jó ideig nem fogják látni egymást? Hátranézett, hallgatva a kintről beszűrődő hangokat, mire hirtelen határozott és kiugrott az ablakon._

_- Akkor menjünk gyorsan, mielőtt bejönnének. _

_Kankurou biccentett, majd egy előre megírt levelet dobva az ágyra, kéz a kézben elfutottak valamerre._

_Rá néhány másodpercre benyitott a szobába a három személy._

_- Gyere, Kiba, itt van a Hokage-sama és a...- kezdte a nő, de ekkor felfedezte, hogy üres a szoba.- Kiba? Hová tűntél?_

_- Nem lehet, hogy kiment a mosdóba?- kérdezte a velük jött medikus._

_- Lehetetlen, nem láttam kijönni..._

_Tsunade tekintete ekkor az ágyon heverő, összehajtott papírdarabra esett. Odalépve felvette, majd hangosan felolvasta:_

"Ezer bocsánat a merészségemért, én vittem magammal Kibat. Ígérem reggelre visszahozom, csak sajátos terápiát akarok alkalmazni." KANKUROU

_- Tessék?- ijedt meg a fiú anyja.- De hát miért vitte el? Hisz' Kiba tudta, hogy most lesz a vizsgálat miért ment el?_

_Tsunade mindentudóan rázta meg a fejét._

_- Semmi probléma, a fiatalok már csak ilyenek. Ne féltsd a fiadat, jó kezekben van. A terápiát holnap is elvégezhetjük._

_III._

_- Hová megyünk?- kérdezte Kiba izgatottan, mikor már közel egy órája ugráltak fáról-fára._

_- Mindjárt meglátod.- válaszolta Kankurou titokzatosan, majd tovább ugráltak._

_Hamarosan ismerős zaj csapta meg a fülüket...távolról vízesés robaja hangzott fel. Kiérve az erdőből, megpillantottak maguk előtt egy széles folyót, aminek egyik végén több méteres vízesés látszott. A levegőt megtöltötte a hűs pára, a folyó körül gyönyörű növények nőttek. A vízfal mögött egy barlang látszódott, Kankurou most ide vezette a fiút._

_- Ez gyönyörű.- áradozott Kiba.- Imádom a vízeséseket._

_- Shikamarutól tudom.- mondta ekkor a srác, miközben beléptek a vizes barlangba. - Ezért is gondoltam, hogy elhozlak ehhez a távolabbihoz, hogy ne zargassanak, na meg, hogy kicsit kimozdulj a begyepesedett hétköznapokból. _

_Alig mondta végig, Kiba hirtelen a nyakába ugrott, szorosan átkarolva._

_- Ó, Kankurou, köszönöm-köszönöm! Annyira kedves vagy hozzám, sosem fogom tudni ezt meghálálni neked!_

_- Dehogynem.- ölelte magához a srác.- Majd, ha meggyógyulsz, beszélhetünk a hálálkodásról...és ne feledjük a kamatokat se...- mondta viccesen._

_Kiba most elengedte, szomorúan ránézve._

_- Te...te még komolyan hiszel abban, hogy meggyógyulok?_

_- Naná! Most is azon vagyok, hogy ha máshoz nem is, de legalább a lelkedet ápolgassam. Na, de most nem azért vagyunk itt, hogy ilyenekről beszéljünk. Megyünk egyet fürdeni? _

_Kiba lelkesen beleegyezett, majd visszasietve a vízpartra, vetkőzni kezdett. Az alsónadrágot magukon hagyva gázoltak bele a mély vízbe, ami a mellkasukig ellepte őket. Kiba önfeledten úszkált ide-oda, főleg a vízesés alá állt, nagyokat kiáltva, mikor az erőteljes vízzuhatag a víz alá akarta nyomni. Kankurou mosolyogva figyelte a fiút, lelkében mérhetetlen büszkeséget érezve._

_"Ezt nektek hülye medikusok."- morogta magában. Csak kísérletezgetnek szegényen, de eredmény nincsen. De majd ő megtalálja a módját, miként segítsen rajta! Ha meg nem...de nem, most nem gondolhat ilyesmire! Kiba meg fog gyógyulni, egyszerűen NEM HALHAT MEG!!!_

_- Kankurou, te nem jössz?- kiáltott ki neki Kiba a vízesés alól vidáman, de ekkor elcsúszott egy kavicsban, a víz alá merülve. Kacagva bukkant fel, felé integetve._

_A srác bólogatva elindult felé, szintén a vízzuhatag alá állva. Fantasztikus érzés volt érezni a víz erejét, olyan, mintha valami veszett nehézsúlyt tennének az ember testére, arra kényszerítve, hogy a víz alá bukjon. Kankurou ellenállva a késztetésnek húzta ki magát, a fejét hátrahajtva élvezte a hűs áradatot, amint csupasz bőrét ostromolják a vízsugarak. Ha holnap el kell mennie, legalább ezen az utolsó estén érezzék jól magukat. Homokfaluban úgysem lesz része ilyen élményben, max a tus alá állhat ._

_Hirtelen valami nekiütközött a mellkasának. Ösztönösen átkarolta az egyik karjával, a másik kezével pedig ellenzőt formált a szeme fölé, hogy ki tudja nyitni valamelyest a szemeit a víztől._

_- Bocsi, nem volt szándékos, nem láttam, hogy merre vagy!- kiáltotta Kiba csukott szemekkel, ennek ellenére szorosabban simult a sráchoz most, hogy megtalálta.- Egek, annyira élvezem! Ezentúl mindig ide fogok jönni, ha lesz időm!_

_Kankurou szíve nagyot dobbant._

_"...mindig ide fogok jönni..."_

_Ezekszerint végre megfeledkezett a problémájáról egy időre és végre pozitívan látja a dolgokat!_

_"Hez az, Kankurou, nagy vagy!"_

_- Oké! Én meg majd sietek vissza, mert nekem is nagyon tetszi itt nálatok!_

_Kiba megint felkacagott, mire hirtelen elhallgatott. Kankurou egy vészes pillanatig azt hitte megint eszébe jutott ez az egész mizéria, mikor váratlanul két bátortalan kart érzett, amint óvatosan átkarolják a derekát. nem habozott, azonnal beletúrt a fiú hajába, a nyakához vonva a fejét. Hevessége meglephette Kibat, de utána azonnal észheztérve sóhajtott fel, hagyva, hogy Kankurou lecsúsztassa szabad kezét a fenekére, annál fogva vonja még szorosabban magához. Hihetetlenül romantikusnak találta a helyzetet, amint így összeölelkezve állnak a zuhatag alatt. Úgy érezte, mintha megállt volna körülöttük az idő..! Nem gondolt már a rá váró végzetre...nem törődött a hasán csúfoskodó sebbel...sem arra, hogy mi fog történni a következő percben...csak a jelennek élt. Végre volt valaki, aki mellett biztonságban lehetett, akire számíthatott...és aki nagyon is sokat számított neki ._

_- Szeretlek.- csúszott ki a fiú száján a legnagyobb horderejű szó a világon. Zavarában erősen a nyakába fúrta az arcát, test enyhén remegni kezdett._

_A múló másodpercek szinte óráknak tűntek számára. Már-már azt hitte, hogy Kankurou meg sem hallotta a vízesés morajától, mikor a hajában lévő kéz megmarkolta, elhúzva magától. Mire észbe kaphatott volna, egy forró száj csapott le az övére, meglepően lágyan csókolni kezdve ajkait._

_Ezúttal már más volt a szituáció. Most nem sürgette őket az idő nem kellett attól tartaniuk, hogy valaki rájuk nyit. Ennek tudatában mozdulataik is bátrabbakká váltak, olyan személyes helyen is meg-megérintették egymást, ahol eddig még egyszer sem. _

_Kiba erősen összerándult, mikor a srác meleg keze az alsónadrágjába csúszott, óvatosan megérintve férfiasságát. Először annyira zavarba jött, hogy majdnem ellökte magától a "szemtelen" testrészt, de ekkor az ujjak rákulcsolódtak a tövére és onnantól kezdve menthetetlenül elveszett. hangosan felnyögve mélyesztette körmeit a srác vállába, homlokát kénytelen volt a kulcscsontjai közé támasztani, hogy kapjon levegőt._

_Kankurou most látta eljönni azt a pillanatot, hogy elmélyítsék az eddigi kapcsolatukat, így valamit súgott a ziháló fiú fülébe, mire a karjába kapva, kimásztak végre a vízesés alól, a part felé közelítve. Arcukról lemosódott már a festék, Kiba pedig azon volt, hogy mindkettőjük arcából kisöpörje a rátapadt hajtincseket. Végre láthatták egymást, így most váltva egy sokatmondó pillantást, a partra léptek ki. Nem is mentek el onnét, újra egymáshoz kapva folytatták a csókot, egyre lejjebb csúszva a talaj felé. Ám türelmetlenebbek voltak annál, semhogy előjátékokkal "pocsékolják" az időt, máris a legkényelmesebb pózba próbáltak elhelyezkedni...Kiba hanyatt feküdt a puha homokon, lábait szétnyitva engedte, hogy társa közéjük férkőzve óvatosan ráfeküdjön. Az alsónadrág pillanatokon belül lekerült róluk, lassacskán egyre vadabbul marcangolták egymás száját. Ezúttal is az idősebb srác lépett azzal, hogy gyengéden tágítani kezdte a fiút, apró puszikkal elhalmozva annak egyik combját. Kiba nyöszörögve mart a homokba, szemei könnybe lábadtak a fájdalomtól és a vágytól._

_- Kank...Kankurou!- nyöszörögte, testében minden izom pattanásig feszült._

_- Lazulj el egy picit, jó?- kérte a homokfalui srác.- Menni fog?_

_A fiú bólogatott, majd lenyelve édes-keserű könnyeit, egy mély levegő kíséretében engedett görcsösségén. Kankurou rövidesen elég biztonságosnak érezte az egyesülést, így ismét a fiú fölé támaszkodva, végtelen óvatossággal beléhatolt. Érezte az alatta fekvő test heves megremegését, de tartva magát, de tartva magát, nem feszítette meg testét. A srác könnyítés gyanánt Kiba nyakát kezdte harapdálni és nyalogatni, miközben kezeiket összekulcsolták a fiú feje mellett._

_Kiba érezte, amint társa lassan mozgatni kezdi csípőjét, mikor elég mélyre hatolt belé. Szemeit lehunyva egy pillanatra felsóhajtott, enyhén megemelve magát segítségként. Bátortalan mozgásaik lassacskán felgyorsultak, mikor ráérezte az ízére, már képtelenek voltak elfojtani vágytól terhes hangjaikat. Kankurou sem tudott már értelmes gondolatokat összekaparni, minden gondolatát az alatta meg-megfeszülő, nedvességtől csillogó, kívánatos test foglalta le. Miután vörösre harapdálta a nyakát és a vállát, hagyta, hogy Kiba ismét lehúzva magához megcsókolja. Mindketten érezték legbelül, hogy már az utolsó szerelmi menetüket játsszák..._

_Kiba tejesen váratlanul megvonaglott, mire kikerekedett szemekkel feszült meg teste. Szinte felsikítva adta át magát a kielégülésnek, a srác hajába markolva. Forró magja elhagyta testét, beborítva vele a hasát._

_Kankurou még öntudatlanul lökte előre néhányszor csípőjét, mikor végül ő is elélvezett. Hangosan felkiáltva feszítette meg testét, csakhogy aztán megkönnyebbülve és végtelenül fáradtan ernyedjen el, Kibara feküdve._

_Sokáig feküdtek egymáson, egyre csendesülő légzéssel, míg észhez nem tértek. Kis ideig még egymást ölelve szuggeráltak egy-egy pontot, hallgatva a vízesés moraját, nem akarva megtörni az idillt. Ám lassacsán csak észheztértek és fázni kezdtek._

_- Kankurou.- hangzott fel hirtelen Kiba fátyolos hangja, mire egy puszit adott a másik kócos hajára._

_- Hm?- nézett fel rá a srác._

_- Nagyon köszönöm, hogy elhoztál ide._

_- A legnagyobb örömmel tettem._

_- Ez is benne volt az elképzeléseidben?_

_- Letagadhatnám, de hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, hogy nem fordult meg a fejemben._

_- Akkor...akkor most mi legyen? Mi most...akkor "járunk"?_

_Kankurou felnevetett az aranyos kérdés hallatán, feltámaszkodva a karjaira nézett le társára._

_- Szerintem most már nyugodt szívvel-lélekkel kijelenthetjük, hogy járunk, barátok nem gyakran szeretkeznek egymással._

_Kiba is felnevetett ennek hallatán, majd újult erővel húzta le Kankurou fejét, hogy megcsókolja._

_III._

_- Kiba, kelj fel, mennünk kell Tsunadehez.- hatolt el az agyába egy ismerős hang._

_Pislogva nézett fel, felfedezve a mellette álló anyját, amint óvatosan keltegette._

_- Hogy micsoda?- nyögte ki rekedtes hangon, kábultan tornázva magát ülőhelyzetbe.- Hol vagyok?_

_- Itthon, kisfiam. Jó sokáig elvoltál a barátoddal, hajnal négyre jöttél haza._

_Kibanak rémlett belőle valami, hogy hazatámolyogva az ágyába zuhant, de ég nehezére esett gondolkodni._

_- Ja, igen...valami rémlik. De azért hagyhattál volna még egy kicsit aludni._

_- Kicsim, már délután három óra van.- nézett az órára a nő._

_Kiba szemei azonnal kipattantak._

_- Délután három??? Kankurou lehet, hogy már elment!- akart felugrani, de a nő visszafogta._

_- Kiba, állj meg! Hová mész? Az orvoshoz kell most mennünk, és ebben nem ismerek apellátát!_

_Kiba elkeseredve látott neki az öltözésnek, majd anyjával együtt elhagyták a házat. Nem volt gusztusa a sebre nézni...belegondolva, egész éjszaka nem jutott eszébe, annyira lefoglalta Kankurou ._

_A kórházba érve, azonnal megkeresték Tsunadet, aki éppen az orvossal és Kakashival beszélgettek. Jöttükre a Hokage mosolyogva állt fel._

_- Sziasztok. Na, Kiba? Hogy érzed ma magad?- kérdezte Tsunade, miközben elővett egy fiolát, kérve a fiút, hogy üljön fe a vizsgálóágyra._

_- Fáradtan.- morogta a fiú, miközben az ablakon nézett ki.- Ma is valami kísérleti szert kapok?_

_Tsunade felsóhajtva bólintott._

_- Igen, Kiba, Kakashi sensei hozott egy ritka növényt, aminek a nedvét kinyerve összeállítottunk egy másik lehetséges gyógyszert. Kérlek, vedd le a felsődet, hogy a sebre kenhessem az olajat._

_Kiba morózusan feküdt végig az ágyon, felhúzva felsőjét. Csodás. Most megint lejátszódik ugyanaz a folyamat...a végén ugyanúgy kiderül, hogy szart sem ér ez a gyógyszer sem..._

_Hirtelen üvegcsattanás hangzott fel mellette. Megszeppenve kapta oldalra a fejét, a mellette álló, elhűlt nőre nézve._

_- Mi történt? Mi a baj?- kérdezte ijedten, vetve egy pillantást a földre ejtett üvegcse maradványaira._

_- Ez hihetetlen!- hebegett Tsunade, kezeivel azonnal végigtapogatva a fiú hasát.- Nem hiszek a szememnek!_

_Kiba az anyja felsikkanására már ő i odanézett a hasára...csakhogy leessen az álla._

_- Mi a..!- kezdte, mikor felfedezte, hogy a hasán lévő vágásnyomok teljesen kitisztultak! Hitetlenkedve ült fel, megtapogatva bőrét. Most felnézett a nőre.- Eltűntek. Eltűntek!!!_

_Tsunade azonnal elsietett egy tűért, hogy vért vehessen, miközben utasította az orvost, hogy vigye be a fiút a műtőbe, hogy belő vizsgálatokat végezhessenek rajta. Kiba még az anyjához fordult._

_- Anya! Ha még itt van, szólj gyorsan Kankurounak! Mondd el neki, hogy mi van velem, hogy nyugodtan mehessen haza!_

_A nő könnyezve ígérte meg, majd sietve elhagyta az épületet._

_III._

_Kankurou fel-alá járkált a műtőajtó előtt, képtelen volt ülni. Már majdnem elhagyták Konohát, mikor utolérte őket Kiba anyja és elújságolta a nagyszerű hírt. Persze azonnal ott hagyott csapot-papot, majd sietett a kórházba. Már közel másfél órája várakozott, mikor egyszer csak nyílt az ajtó, mire Kiba jött ki onnan, nyúzott arccal. _

_- Kiba!- kiáltotta Kankurou, mire a fiú ijedten rándult össze, felkapva a fejét. A srác láttán felvidulva rugaszkodott el a helyéről, egyenesen a karjába ugorva._

_- Kankurou! Hát még itt vagy? Azt hittem, már rég elindultatok vissza!_

_- Majdnem, anyukád a kapunál ért utol. Egek, ez fantasztikus hír! Tényleg meggyógyultál?_

_Kiba most elengedte, majd felhúzta pólóját. A hasán csupán a gyógyulóban lévő hegek maradtak._

_- Nem tudni még, hogy mi történt, pont most vizsgálják, hogy mi van a chakrafonalakkal. De a jelek szerint már nincsenek bennem._

_Kankurou még szeretetteljesen megölelte, majd leültek a padra, egymás mellé._

_- Szerintem ez azért van, mert olyan jól éreztem magam az este.- bújt oda hozzá Kiba.- Már nem bírták tovább a fonalak és elégtek a szerelem tüzében._

_Kankurouból ekkor kitört a vihogás, de azonnal a szájára tapasztott kezekkel nézett körül._

_- Ez aranyos...a "szerelem tüzében"! Hát loool, ez nagyon jó beszólás volt. De lehet, hogy van benne igazság...talán a túlzott érzelmek elpusztították őket._

_- Voltaképp igen.- hangzott fel valahonnét egy mosolygós hang._

_Felhígetve (és gyorsan szétválva) néztek fel a mellettük álló Kakashira, aki mosolyogva intett egyet._

_- Készen vannak az eredmények, Tsunade-sama kiderítette, hogy valóban nyomtalanul felszívódtak a fonalak a szervezetedből, Kiba._

_A két fiú kifújta magát._

_- És lehet tudni, hogy mitől?- kérdezte Kiba reménykedve._

_Kakashi most megvakarta a füle tövét, egészen közel állva hozzájuk._

_- Nos...igen. A Hokage jobbnak látta, ha én beszélek veletek._

_Rosszat sejtve hallgatták._

_- A helyzet a következő. Miután megvizsgáltak mindent, kimutatták a szerek, hogy mi volt a jótékony...khm...anyag. Ondó, másnéven férfi hímivarsejt._

_Mindkettőjük arca először vészesen elsápadt, majd miután rájöttek, hogy a gyógyulás előtti estét együtt töltötték, amivel mindenki tisztában van, hirtelen mélységesen elvörösödtek._

_- Ez...ez biztos?_

_- Ezt mondják azok, akik értenek hozzá. Viszont!- tette még hozzá Kakashi, mielőtt visszament volna.- Megtudtuk a gyógymódot, legyen az akármilyen furcsa is. Úgyhogy nincs miért szégyenkeznetek, fiúk...csak hálásak lehetünk nektek._

_Azzal elment, magára hagyva a két döbbent fiút._

_- Basszus...ez rohadt ciki.- nyögte ki ekkor Kankurou, nem bírva legyűrni vörös színét.- Ezek...ezek itt mind tisztában vannak vele, hogy mi történt az éjjel!_

_- Igen.- helyeselte Kiba, rémült arccal, mire egymásra néztek...és ekkor kitört belőlük a megkönnyebbült kacagás._

_- Kankurou, hallottad ezt?- ugrott ismét a nyakába.- Meggyógyultam, hallod? Meggyógyultam!_

_- Mit mondtam, hogy sikerülni fog.- szorította magához Kankurou is erősen- Egy percig sem kételkedtem benne. De hogy pont ez legyen a gyógyír...!_

_Kiba könnyes szemekkel nézett fel rá. El akarta mondani, hogy mennyire hálás neki, hogy örök lekötelezettjévé vált...hogy mi mindent köszönhet neki..._

_- Szeretlek- suttogta helyette alig bírva megállni, hogy fel ne zokogjon a megkönnyebbüléstől._

_- Én is, Kiba.- simította végig az arcát Kankurou szeretetteljesen, majd lágyan megcsókolták egymást, nem foglalkozva azzal, hogy bárki megláthatja őket. Mikor elváltak, szorosan átkarolták egymást._

_- Nem lesz baj, hogy itt vagy velem?- kérdezte Kiba._

_- Nem érdekel. Ma még itt akarok lenni veled, hogy biztos legyek a gyógyulásodban, és majd holnap megyek a többiek után._

_- És azért visszajössz még?_

_- Naná! Hisz' elvileg járunk, nem igaz?- vigyorodott el a homokfalui sokatsejtően._

_Kiba felkuncogott zavarjában._

_- Igaz. Akkor viszont nagyon siess vissza._

_Később felállva elhagyták a kórház falait, hogy egy újabb sétát tegyenek a vízeséshez..._

_THE END_


End file.
